


Color Blind

by amooninhabitant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Auras, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Ghosts, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Romance, Slow Burn, Spirits, Spiritual, Teen Romance, gifted, lgbtq+, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooninhabitant/pseuds/amooninhabitant
Summary: You might think seeing people's auras and seeing entities is strange and weird, but for gifted boy Jamie it's his life.Jamie's been like that for as long as he can remember and his days aren't strange or weird, his days are normal and ordinary. Sometimes he'll notice someone who's wearing a mask and eventually he'll shrug it off, but that changes when his eyes fall onto someone new: a boy with a color as dark as the night sky around him: something Jamie has never seen before, and something he is determined to get to the bottom off.(This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username there is amooninhabitant as well (: )© All rights reserved
Relationships: Jamie (Benjamin) Leafhill/Cory Jackson, Jamie Leafhill/Cory Jackson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Most of the time when you look at someone, you can see how they're feeling. Whether it be if they're smiling or frowning, if they're hunched forward or if they look like they could carry the whole world on their shoulders, one is often able to tell if someone is feeling sad or happy.

If you're like me, though, you see it through something else. You see it by the colors around the person you're looking at; you see it because you see their aura. This taught me a lot about people. They might tell you they're feeling fine and from the outside it looks like it as well, but their aura tells me so much more. They show me the face that's hiding behind the mask, a face they do not dare to show for whatever personal reason. Whenever I encounter someone with a mask, I try to send them all the positive energy I can, to hopefully change that faded color into a joyful one. I know I'm not able to do that for a hundred percent, but I try to. I try my hardest.

My grandma says I can see 'beyond', like her, but she can only see spirits. I guess I got the party package: I see people's auras and occasionally I'll notice a deceased person walking around. How do I know they're deceased? I'm not sure, to be honest. I guess it's just the feeling I get while watching them. They look like they're still here with us, but no one other than me sees them. Most of the time they haven't realized yet that they died, so when they do see me looking at them, I'll smile and nod and get on with my day. It's a sad image, seeing that they believe they're still alive and me knowing that they aren't. It feels like a secret I shouldn't even have the knowledge of and even if I wanted to undo what happened to them, I can't. That's life I guess, and life is messy.

When my grandfather passed away during the night of October the 12th, I saw him sitting at our kitchen table the next morning, which was weird. Not because there was a ghost sitting at our table, but because he didn't even live at our place, grandma does. When my grandfather got sick, he was sent to a hospice. Grandma couldn't take good care of herself and my mom refused to send her to a nursing home, which is why she decided to take care of her mother herself.

Grandma came downstairs and when she saw him sitting there and smiling at us, she started crying because she knew what happened. She knew it immediately, there wasn't any other possible reason for him to be sitting there. They had a beautiful connection at that moment, one I still don't quite understand till this day. My grandfather came to say his last goodbye, his last 'I love you' to my grandma, three words which meaning will live on for eternity.

My mother can't see beyond, but knew what was happening. She'd always respected her mothers and my gift, something I am extremely grateful for every day. My dad on the other hand, not so much. When he walked into the kitchen and saw both my mother and my grandmother crying at the kitchen table, my grandmother holding a, for him, invisible hand, he got very mad. 

He got slightly annoyed about the gift very often, but most of the time he would just hmph it off. This morning was different, though. He started yelling that he couldn't live with my grandmother anymore. He thought she was ruining the marriage between him and my mother, with her 'weird and unnatural behavior' and saying that she freaked him out. I stood there frozen, trying not to take whatever he said personal, and decided to stay quiet, though everything in me wanted to yell back at him.

The next day he was gone and since then I've never seen him again, not that I mind. It's not that I hate him. Hate is a big and mean word and I don't hate my father, that morning being a high exception, but I guess I've never felt a real connection with him and I'm pretty sure he never felt one with me. The reason being either my gift or my homosexuality. Could've been both.

It was probably both.

I've now been living with my mother and my grandmother for two years and it's the most loving and accepting household I could ever wish for. I often wish I could give some of that love to the people wearing a mask, to show them that they are worthy of love and that it's okay to show their true feelings.  
Don't get me wrong, by the way. It's not like I obsess over people with masks. I do feel very sorry for them and I always wish I could make them feel better, but it's not my main priority.

Well, it wasn't. 

There was one exception.

That exception being him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! It was two days ago at 2 am when I got a sudden wave of inspiration and before I knew it, these words were created.  
> However, I'm a Big Procrastinator. But like, extreme extreme. It happens very often that I don't finish things. This is why I decided to share this story online, hopefully that'll keep me motivated to actually keep writing!!  
> I'm very excited, though, to be writing again and to have found a creative outlet during this quarantine.  
> Speaking of, I hope you're all doing well and that you're feeling good and healthy <3
> 
> I'll see you next time, which is hopefully soon!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> danni


	2. Chapter 1

It all changed when I met _him_.

It was a regular day at school. I was sitting in my usual spot in the back corner during English class, mindlessly doodling away in my notebook. Most of the time I'd pay full attention: I loved English, it was one of my favorite subjects, but that whole day I just couldn't find the attention span that I needed.

My mind kept drifting off to this place. I wasn't sure what it was, it felt blurry and vague, as if it wasn't real. It wasn't just in my mind though, I felt uneasy in my whole body. Almost like a cat, when it knows something is going to happen soon. I didn't know what was going to happen though and if something was going to happen anyway. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

The fogginess cleared up for a short moment when someone knocked on the door. Ms. Casey, who was just telling us about The Tragedy of King Richard III from Shakespeare, looked up in surprise when our principal walked in.

Behind him was a boy from, I guess, my age.

When I noticed him, my eyes widened and for a moment I wasn't sure if I was in the classroom anymore. It wasn't because he was a pretty cute and good-looking boy, but because of the cloud of darkness he had around him.

It felt as if someone punched me in my stomach and as if all the air in the room disappeared. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and a cold shiver went down my back. It was like his darkness filled up the whole space, though it was only around him and didn't came any further than his body. It was as if something stole all the happiness in the room and all the happiness in me. The darkness took over.

Suddenly all the oxygen returned to the classroom when the principal started talking. I knew I was the only one who felt the dark and unnerving energy, but I still let my eyes wander the room to see if someone showed any signs of feeling like you were _just_ on the edge of drowning.

No one did, though, so I decided to try to focus on the words the principal was saying, while simultaneously trying to shake off some of the negative energy that was still lying on my shoulders.

'Cory just moved here from Manchester and will be a new student here at Worcester. Try to make him feel as welcome as possible!' Mr. Scott smiled at us and then at the dark-haired boy, giving him a gentle pat on the back. 'Good luck on your first day, Cory! You know where my office is, if you need me!' He then nodded at Ms. Casey and turned around, leaving the classroom.

Cory hadn't moved at all during the little speech of Mr. Scott and he stood quietly in front of the class, his eyes focused on the grey floor and his hands fidgeting with the straps from his backpack. It was then when I noticed he was wearing black gloves.

'Manchester!' Began Ms. Casey after a short silence, trying to make the situation a little less awkward. 'This must be a pretty big change for you, then!'

Her attempt stayed unsuccessful, which she quickly noticed.

'Well, Cory, why don't you take a seat next to Amelia.' She pointed at one of the first row tables, the one most far away from me.

The boy didn't say anything, but did what she asked him to do at sat down, his eyes still not looking up. Ms. Casey wanted to say something, but decided to continue with her class, which was probably the best decision.

I liked Ms. Casey, she was a good teacher and her aura was a nice yellow, almost pastel-like. It was unfortunate that she was one of those people that attract awkward situations, and even more unfortunate that she also fell in the category of people who try to make those situations better, which results in making it even more uncomfortable. But, she really cared about her students, unlike some other teachers, and she did her best for us, which she honestly deserved way more credit for.

My eyes met hers and I smiled at her, her yellow aura being a very nice contrast to the dark cloud that was sitting in front of the class. She smiled back, and continued talking about one of the monologues of Lady Anne.

The lesson went by rather normal after that, though I couldn't keep my eyes of the boy, the thing around him to be exact.

The bell rang, which meant for me that my school day had ended. I collected my stuff and put them back in my bag, carefully closing the zipper, since it liked to break now and then.

When I walked out of the classroom, after saying bye to Ms. Casey, I noticed that the boy had already left. I tried to shrug it off and focused on making my way out of the school building.

I almost reached the big doors that led to the outside world, when I heard books falling on the ground. I looked up and of course it was the boy who was kneeling on the ground, trying to collect what fell as quickly as possible, which resulted in the books falling again.

I wanted to help him, but something in me was afraid of getting physically close to him. Afraid of getting close to the thing around him, since I didn't trust it at all. I've never seen anything like that before and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was.

 _Come on, Jamie._ I thought. _You would appreciate help as well, especially on your first day, which is already hard enough._

I took a deep breath, before walking towards him and kneeling down in front of him, grabbing one of the books that fell. The covered hands of the boy abruptly stopped in their movements and I looked up, only to see him frozen, eyes still on the ground. His black aura was shaking slightly, it almost looked like as if it was afraid, which gave me a sad feeling. I wasn't my intention to scare him.

I looked back at the boy, who was now looking directly at me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. Yet again my breath was taken away like it was in the classroom. This time it wasn't because of his aura, though, but because of him.

His eyes looked so... sad. And dull.. As if someone turned the lights off in his head. I've met people like that before, people with masks. But this was different. This wasn't a mask.

I didn't say anything, my eyes weren't able to leave his, and I carefully moved the book in my hands forward, for him to grab. Because I wasn't looking, the back of my hand brushed against his wrist, which his glove didn't cover.

It felt like as if someone held an ice cube against my hand. The boys' eyes got even bigger when my hand suddenly touched his wrist and the brown orbs filled with pure fear, which made my heart pound even faster. He quickly stood up and before I could say anything, he was gone, disappeared into the crowd of students.

Still kneeled down on the ground, I tried to place what just happened. The back of my hand felt normal again. The intense cold only lasted for a few seconds, it was gone immediately when the touch with his wrist ended.

I looked at my hand to see if it was red, like you'd have with an actual ice cube, but it didn't look any different than it did before. Then I noticed that I was still holding the book.

 _Alice in Wonderland_ read the cover. I smiled. I hadn't properly met him yet, but he did seem like someone who would enjoy Alice in Wonderland and I couldn't blame him: it's a great story.

I stood up and carefully put the book in my bag, deciding I'd give it to him tomorrow when I would see him again.

 _If_ I would see him again.


End file.
